There has long been a need for a fish holding device which can securely hold a fish while the fish is on a fisherman's line to permit the fisherman to release the hook from the fish's mouth with as little damage to the fish as possible and without danger of the fisherman being impaled on the hook or being injured by the fish's teeth or fins. It frequently happens that a fisherman wishes to release a fish that has been caught and return him to the water. When the fish is to be released it is important that the fish be firmly held so that the hook can be removed as quickly as possible so that the fish can be returned to the water promptly, and that the fish be held in such a manner as not to crush or puncture the fish by the teeth of the holding device. It is also of importance where the fish is to be kept that the flesh not be damaged any more than is necessary during the operation of removing the fish from the hook.